1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor vehicle having alternate power sources including a direct current voltage storage device and a combustible fuel storage device and more particularly relates to a hybrid electric vehicle having separate storage devices for a combustible fuel produced by a fuel converter from a composition combustible fuel and for direct current voltage and wherein a control device that is operatively connected to a direct current motor and to a combustible material fuel engine, or an internal combustion engine or a combustible fuel engine (referred to collectively herein as a “combustible fuel engine”), selectively applies a first control signal to the direct current motor or a second control signal to a combustible fuel engine to enable a driving system comprising a vehicle drive motor and driving train driving the hybrid electric vehicle to be powered or driven by the direct current voltage or a combustible fuel engine powered by the combustible material or combustible fuel (referred to collectively herein as a “combustible fuel”) generated from a composition combustible fuel or the composition combustible fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hybrid electric vehicles powered by direct current motors using batteries as energy devices and internal combustion engines powered by gasoline are well known in the prior art. Examples of electric vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,343,970 and 4,099,589. U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,970 discloses a hybrid electric vehicle and U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,589 discloses an electric car, each of which have a gasoline powered internal combustion gasoline engine and an electric motor which is powered by direct current stored in batteries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,691 discloses a hybrid drive system for outputting the power of an internal combustion engine and the power of a motor generator through a transmission to drive the vehicle.
Numerous methods have been proposed to manage the stored electrical power in hybrid vehicle to improve both operating performance and driving range. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,172 discloses an operating strategy for a hybrid electric vehicle that manages the flow of energy to both supply the motive demand power of the hybrid electric vehicle and to maintain the charge of the energy storage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,980 discloses an electric car drive system having a car drive motor powered by a mounted direct current power supply and a control system including a signal generating means to generate signals which control motor speed. The direct current power supply is composed of a power battery having secondary cells connected to the motor and an energy battery formed by fuel cells connected in parallel to the power battery via an energy battery control switch. The electric vehicle includes a charge control means to keep the charge on the power battery using the energy batteries if charge of the power battery is below a specified value.
Motor vehicles having alternate source of power other than batteries for powering a motor vehicle are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,251 discloses a system for generating hydrogen and oxygen using water in a tank having a solid polyelectric film which separates the tank into operating sections and uses electrodes for generating hydrogen. The power generating system is a separate power source and generates a second combustible fuel which is mixed together with gasoline as a first composition combustible fuel to power a motor vehicle using an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,136 discloses a hybrid drive arrangement for a hybrid vehicle comprising a thermal engine that is capable of being operated on a fuel containing hydrocarbons and capable of generating oxygen. A storage device is provided for the fuel containing hydrocarbons and an energy storage device for the energy generated by the thermal engine. A drive motor is supplied, depending on the operating state, by energy from the thermal engine and/or the energy stored in the energy storage device. A hydrogen-generating unit is connected to receive fuel from the fuel storage and generates hydrogen from the combustible fuel. There is no storage device for the hydrogen generated from the fuel containing hydrocarbons. According to the method of operation, the thermal engine is operated in a higher driving load range on the fuel containing hydrocarbons and on the hydrogen in a lower driving range, as well as during starting and warm-up, at a stationary emission-minimizing operating point, with any remaining power required being covered by the energy storage device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,875 discloses a hydrogen-oxygen fueled internal combustion stationary engine which utilizes an inert gas, such as argon, as a working fluid to increase efficiency of the engine to reduce pollution, and facilitate operation of a closed cycle energy system. In a system where sunlight or other intermittent energy source is available to separate hydrogen and oxygen from water, the oxygen and inert gas are taken into a diesel engine into which the hydrogen gas is injected and ignited. The exhaust gas is cooled so that it contains only water and the inert gas. The inert gas in the exhaust is returned to the engine for use with fresh oxygen, while the water in the exhaust is returned for reconversion to hydrogen and oxygen. Storage devices are provided for the hydrogen and oxygen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,916 discloses apparatus for controlling the currents supplied for battery charging and an electric load during charging of an electric vehicle battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,838 discloses a method and apparatus for electrical storage and pressure charging, by compressed fluid through a venturi, the electrical storage where the electrical storage can take the form of a battery for operating a motor vehicle and electrical charges are produced by a generator operated by a turbine connected to a pressurize storage tank operated when the storage falls below a prescribed level and in the method, stored compressed fluid operates a generator for charging the electrical storage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,044,922 and 6,081,042 disclosed hybrid vehicles having various combinations of control devices and drive motors.
Motor vehicles have also used propane gas stored a pressurized tank and as an alternative to gasoline as alternate source of fuel to power an internal combustion engine for driving the vehicle.
In hybrid electric vehicles and in electric cars, the batteries function as a direct current voltage storage device. The batteries are typically charged prior to use using an alternating current and known battery charging systems using alternating current-to-direct current converters. Internal combustion engines may be used to drive battery-charging circuits and/or direct current voltage generators as means for maintaining a charge on the batteries during operation of the vehicle. Fuel cells, forming part of an energy battery, are connected in parallel control switch. Fuel to the power battery via an energy battery cells have been used for maintaining a charge on the power battery.
Due to the absence of standard methods and apparatus for charging batteries in hybrid electric vehicles and electric cars, different manufacturers of electric vehicles use different charging circuits thereby requiring the user to locate and use a charging system designed for the vehicle. This results in an inconvenience to the user, one of many objections and reasons inhibiting use of electric vehicles.
Another problem associated with prior art electric vehicles is the inefficient use of fuel cells that convert hydrogen into electricity for charging the batteries.
Further, there is not a standard method, apparatus or system available for offering alternative standardized electrical energies or combustible fuels for charging or servicing a hybrid electric vehicle or electric car which are equivalent to services offered in service stations for standard gas or diesel powered motor cars using internal combustion engines.